1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of sharing power with another display apparatus and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display system including a plurality of display devices is commonly used in a field of advertisement, entertainment, sports, or broadcasting for displaying an image.
For example, the display system including a plurality of display devices may be used in an exhibition or the like. Each of the respective display devices of the display system display the same image at the same time or display different images to express one whole image.
When a plurality of display devices are connected and used, if the power of one or more of the display devices is defective and the image cannot be displayed on the screen of the one or more of the display devices, the utilization of the display system is drastically decreased. Specifically, when one full image is displayed using a plurality of display apparatuses and the screens of the one or more display devices are turned off, consumers may be very sensitive to this problem and the system cannot be used until the normal operation is performed by replacing the defective component. For example, in a place where the display system is continuously used, such as a situation room of a broadcasting station or a public institution, when a problem arises, measures to quickly resolve the problem are required.